Apex
Apex is a heavyweight robot built by Team Terrafonics, which competed in Series 9 and 10 of Robot Wars. Apex is the distant successor to TX-108 and was originally built with a similar hydraulic crushing claw under the name TX-109. Robot History Live Events After TX-108 had regularly participated in Roaming Robots events, TX-109 competed at its first official Robot Wars live event at Newport in 2014. TX-109 continued to take part under the new name of Apex, including an appearance at Barnsley in 2015, though did not find major success. Apex fought at the Robot Wars World Championships held at Colchester in 2015, where in the first round, it was drawn against Manta,DTK and Titan. DTK was quickly thrown out of the arena by Manta, at which point, Apex broke down. With Manta and Titan both mobile, it seemed as though Apex would be eliminated – however, it was saved by a stroke of luck when Manta threw Titan out of the arena before Apex could be officially deemed immobile. In the second round, Apex faced Thunderchild and Nuts. Thunderchild's flipper was broken, and so could not self-right when turned over by the floor flipper, leaving Apex to fight Nuts alone. However, Nuts was too tall and slippery for Apex to grab properly, and so Apex lost the Judges’ decision. Apex was given a second chance in a losers’ melee against Cherub, but Apex broke down again, leaving it to be turned over by Cherub's lifting prongs. Apex was converted into a bar spinner in 2016, and fought at the Robot Wars Live Tour in 2016, which was at Portsmouth, but due to safety regulations, could only run its bar spinner at 100RPM. Apex's speed controller burnt out during a battle with Behemoth. For the Colchester event, held in September of the same year,the 2016 Apex was rebuilt as Big Panda Hatchet, after the series of featherweights under the name of Hatchet. Series 9 Apex competed in Episode 4, where it replaced the last-minute withdrawal PacifieR. It was drawn into a difficult Group Battle, facing a veteran from the classic series, Crushtacean, a fellow bar spinner in Ironside3, and Grand Finalist from Series 8, Pulsar. However, the battle was started at a disadvantage, as a communication error led Team Terrafonics and Team Crushtacean to believe that the '3, 2, 1, Activate' signal was a test for the audience, when in fact it was the beginning of the battle. Apex initially hesitated to get involved as a result of this error, and began spinning its weapon up to speed as its opponents attacked and drove around the arena. Eventually, Pulsar's drum hit Apex's spinner, sending Apex spinning violently and causing it to land hard on the arena floor. The attack damaged the bearings and motors for both Apex's drive and weapon, immobilising it instantly, with Apex eventually being counted out and eliminated from Series 9 along with Crushtacean. Results Wins/Losses *Wins: 1 *Losses: 6 Category:Heavyweight Robots Category:British Robots Category:Competitors Category:Robot Wars Live Event Competitors Category:Robots from Bristol Category:UK Robot Wars Competitors Category:Robots with Horizontal Spinning Bars Category:Robot Wars 2017 competitors Category:Robots with heavy rotating blades Category:Robot Wars Series 8 Non-Qualifiers Category:Robots with more losses than wins Category:World Championship competitors Category:Robots with Vertical Crushers Category:Substitute Robots Category:Robot Wars Series 10 Robots Category:Robots which have damaged the arena